


Hold

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [12]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, then. This was a very compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this up for the Femslash February 2014 challenge but never got around to posting it. Figured I'd still post it here anyway since the word prompt was completed. I don't have a beta so any typos/mistakes are my own.

Well, then. This was a very compromising position.  
  
She was pinning the redhead on top with her body to prevent her opponent from escaping.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
"And that, class, is how you hold down your opponent," said the dojo's master. "Use your upper body and have a vice-like grip."  
  
She got off the redhead and offered a hand to pull her opponent up.  
  
Kim took it, slightly embarrassed that her classmate had managed to flip her onto her back without her knowing... Until it was too late.  She knew she was flustered now and avoided her classmate's gaze.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Her classmate nodded as the master now proceeded to explain the various holds they could use to pin down opponents, or to temporarily disable them from making any further moves.  
  
The rest of the class was a bit of a blur for the redhead. She could only remember the weight of Shego's body on top of her and the staggered breaths that were taken to forcefully pin her down.  She blushed at the thought in the change room as she took off her karate outfit.  Shego was several feet from her and had just taken off her top. The older woman caught the redhead's gaze and turned a dark shade of red before turning around to continue with changing.  
  
Kim did feel her cheeks burn as she watched Shego dress from the corner of her eye, but she didn't care. She hastily tossed on her t-shirt when she noticed that her classmate was almost done changing.  
  
She knew Shego felt it too: that twinge of physical attraction that resulted from an innocent demonstration of grips, locks, and holds. They were assigned as each other's sparring partners ever since karate classes started for the fall. Kim had known Shego was agile and quick, but she had underestimated the older woman: she was also quiet as she sidestepped Kim's throws and only murmured words of encouragement when the redhead was knocked off her feet.  
  
Maybe this time I'll strike up a conversation with her, Kim thought as she followed Shego out the door.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to speak, she heard the woman mumble, "Sorry about earlier... If I threw you down too hard."  
  
The woman had stopped in her tracks and had turned around to address Kim. They were a few feet from the now-familiar black car parked in the lot.  
  
The redhead gripped her duffel bag strap in response. Well, at least they were talking.  
  
"It's ok... I mean, that's what we both had to do... Demonstrate holds quickly and effectively."  
  
The older woman nodded and met Kim's gaze. The redhead could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.  She cleared her throat and stuttered. "D-do y-you have plans right now?"  
  
The woman shook her head but didn't break the gaze.  
  
"Do you want to grab a bite?"  
  
"Sure... You don't drive, right?"  
  
The redhead shook her head. She had always opted to walk to karate class or take public transit since it wasn't too far from her apartment.  
  
"Hop in." Shego popped open the trunk, threw her gym bag in, and gestured for Kim to dump her bag. The redhead followed suit and sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"Where to?" asked Shego as she turned the key into the ignition.  
  
"How about the pizzeria--"  
  
"--Carbs."  
  
"Oh." Right. Of course. Someone with Shego's figure would probably watch what she ate, Kim thought.  And it was just a mighty fine fig--  
  
"How about the bistro on Front Street?" suggested the older woman.  
  
Kim blinked. She really needed to keep her thoughts in check, otherwise they would derail on her any moment now.  "Sure," she found herself murmuring and then pondering. "But don't bistros also serve food with lots of carbs?"  
  
"Depends on what you eat," replied Shego as she made a left down the street.  
  
Kim remained quiet for the rest of the ride, unsure of what kind of topics she should bring up in conversation.  When they got to the bistro, she followed Shego to a table near the front of the restaurant.  
  
"Mesdames, can I take your order?"  
  
"I'll have the house salad."  
  
"Um," Kim skimmed the menu. "Club sandwich."  
  
"To drink?" asked the waiter.  
  
Shego looked at Kim, who shrugged. "Water for both of us."  
  
"I'll be right back with your orders," said the waiter as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"So why'd you take up karate?" asked Shego.  
  
"I needed something to do and I guess knowing some self-defence will do me some good. How about you?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know how many times a guy has tried to take advantage of me... It's good to know how I can temporarily take them out."  
  
"That actually sounds a bit.."  
  
"..Scary?" The waiter came back with a pitcher of water and two glasses. After pouring each woman a glass, he left to check up on their food.  
  
"It's scary," Shego clarified, "when they're drunk bastards who think they can get any woman in the world. It's not so scary to maul them when they deserve it."  
  
"I take it you've done that a few times?"  
  
"Enough to keep them away."  
  
"Why go to such places in the first place? Why not--"  
  
"--drink at home?" finished Shego. "There's something about the environment and atmosphere, but you're right, why bother if jerks continually hit on me? Drinking at home is sort of sad, don't you think?"  
  
"It's not bad when you have company," replied Kim.  
  
Shego raised a brow as the waiter came back with their food.  
  
"Here you are, ladies. If you need anything else, my name is Pierre."  
  
"Company is good... at times." Shego took her fork and stabbed at a piece of lettuce.  
  
To that, Kim said nothing. She wasn't sure whether Shego was being standoffish on purpose or whether this was her way of saying that Kim was good company.  
  
"So what do you do?"  
  
Kim chewed on her sandwich for a bit before swallowing and answering. "I'm a freelance journalist."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm a business consultant of sorts."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to deal with annoying clients but it's what needs to be done to pay the bills."  
  
Kim took a sip of water. "You know how we all aspired to be something as children? I always wanted to be a government agent or something."  
  
Shego laughed. "I wanted to be a cop. Even bought a uniform and all to dress up for Halloween."  
  
"Why didn't you? You're more or less able to knock out someone easily and are very agile." Kim blushed a little. "Well, from what I've seen in class."  
  
"Life happened," replied Shego cryptically. "I came from a business-oriented family."  
  
"Oh. I guess taking up karate is just also partly because--"  
  
"--You ask a lot of questions."  
  
"Just trying to get to know you better."  
  
Shego raised a brow as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "And why do you want to get to know me better?"  
  
"Well, doesn't it help if we each knew a little about each other? I mean, classmates should get along and all."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
"You know," Kim said after finishing the last piece of her sandwich, "you're more of a jerk than you make out to be."  
  
"Thanks...?"  
  
"I'm not complimenting you, you know. It's just aggravating how you seem so shy and polite outside of class, but you've done nothing but insult me indirectly during this entire conversation."  
  
"I wouldn't say I have insulted you, but--"  
  
"--but you're just rude at times. Maybe without realising it."  
  
"You're the one who asked if I wanted to go for food. You're the one who wants to get to know me better.  I would've been just fine if we only crossed paths in karate class."  
  
"So.." Kim sighed. This was not how she wanted to get to know Shego better, but if the woman was adamant that they just be karate classmates, there was nothing else she could do.  She bit her lip. Maybe she was the one who was being rude now, after calling out Shego on the small things that aggravated her during this conversation.  Was she being selfish to get what she wanted? What did she want from Shego, exactly?  
  
Noticing that Kim was probably deep in thought about something, Shego waved Pierre over and asked for the bill.  
  
By the time Kim realised that, she was still seated in front of Shego, she blinked and then said, "Uh... sorry, I know that was rude and all, but--"  
  
"Perhaps it was well-deserved. I'm not good with socialising."  
  
"But don't consultants--"  
  
"I do a lot of my work via email.  Much different than having conversations with people."  
  
"Not even the phone?" Kim shook her head. "I'm asking questions again. Sorry."  
  
"Sometimes on the phone. Urgent things, I guess. I have other team members who can make the calls when I ask them.  And it's ok.  You amuse me with your fascination of my life."  
  
"Ok... I'm not too sure whether I should take that as a compliment or insult."  
  
"Compliment.  I've always had a strange way of expressing myself."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
Shego shrugged as Pierre came back with change.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's ok, I've got it covered," said Shego.  
  
"But I asked--"  
  
"--To make up for me being a jerk."  
  
"You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have resorted to name-calling."  
  
The woman shrugged.  "Do you need a lift home?"  
  
Kim looked at her watch and back at Shego. "I can take a bus from here."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Fifth and Jameson Avenue."  
  
"That's on the way for me. I'll give you a lift."  
  
"Um, if--"  
  
"It's on the way, it's ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They left the restaurant and walked to Shego's car in silence.  
  
"So how long have you been living in the area?" asked Shego as she drove.  
  
"A while. I moved here shortly after I finished college. You?"  
  
"Five months. Before you ask if I'm here just for business, the answer is no. I moved out of another place and it was the closest and cheapest option I had."  
  
"...I wasn't going to ask that."  
  
"Oh." Shego made a left. "Were you going to ask something?"  
  
Kim laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"...I forgot."  
  
Shego chuckled. "You're interesting."  
  
"You're just as interesting," countered the redhead. Honestly, what was she trying to do by trying to get to know Shego better?  
  
"I'm flattered," deadpanned the older woman.  
  
"Are you always so ... What's the word...? Critical of others?"  
  
"Maybe. Probably the business side of me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Go on, ask questions."  
  
The redhead didn't answer.  
  
Shego made another turn.  
  
"You think I'm stuck-up."  
  
"A bit."  
  
No response.  
  
"Ok, a whole lot."  
  
"You're wondering why."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me what you wish to gain by trying to be a friend, and I'll tell you why I'm such a 'jerk.'" Shego had parked the car on a side street and turned off the engine.  
  
Kim tilted her head in thought. "The only gain I can think of is that we could be sparring partners for practice... But in terms of everything else, you're the last person on Earth that I'd want to be friends with." The redhead leaned away from the older woman, hoping that she didn't hurt Shego's feelings. It was a brutally honest answer, but she wasn't going to tell the woman that the reason why she wanted to be a friend was that she was physically attracted to her.  
  
"That's all? Sparring partner?"  
   
Kim nodded but avoided eye contact.  
   
"Huh, I thought you expected more."  
   
Kim blinked. Did Shego feel the same way, or-- "What do you mean?"  
   
"It's nothing," said Shego as she stared out the windshield.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you enlightened me with whatever train of thought is running through your head right now."  
  
Shego chuckled. "You have a wandering eye, Kim. I've noticed you looking over whenever we're done practice."  
  
Kim felt her face flush. "It's not like you're any different. I've seen you look too."  
  
"At you, at others, whatever."  
  
"That's not right."  
  
"Says the redhead who peeps when she can."  
  
"Hey! It's not like I can get everyone in the change room to not change in front of me. You know how small it is." Kim was flustered now. She was sure that she wouldn't get caught watching Shego change, but it was just so hard to resist when the figure in question was so... perfect.  
  
"Focus, Kim. You seem to be a in a daze," laughed Shego. She wave her hand in front of the redhead's face. "I think it's obvious what you and I both want."  
  
Kim blinked. And then blinked again before staring at the older woman.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kim blinked again.  
  
"We're consenting adults... Unless you have been deceiving all of us along and you're actually a minor," said a bemused Shego. The redhead made such adorable scared faces that it would be offensive if Shego laughed.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, you'd rather jump in bed with me than actually try to get to know me."  
  
It was Shego who now blushed. "I'm pretty sure me and the rest of the population would do that, Kim."  
  
The redhead laughed. "I've never heard that line befor--"  
  
Shego had lunged at her and kissed her. It was rather strange, Kim thought as she did not resist. She fought the urge to rip off her seatbelt and have her way with the older woman when the car horn honked loud and clear, reminding them that they were still in the car, and in broad daylight.  
  
"Sorry." Shego moved her elbow from the steering wheel. She was flushed now, her cool demeanour broken by something as simple as desire.  
  
Kim smiled weakly as she undid her seatbelt. She awkwardly cleared her throat and tugged Shego by the hand. They were just across from her apartment and, well, the only thing going through her mind was how to--  
  
"I live on the fifth floor, c'mon."  
  
Maybe it was because she had nothing to lose but her dignity, or maybe she just had nothing to lose at all, but Shego followed her up the stairs and down the hall.  
  
Still, after all the awkward fumblings and rocking of floorboards, both women admittedly enjoyed the hold they had on each other.


End file.
